P.Y.R.E. 07
The Super Guardian "P.Y.R.E. 07" is the fifth boss of Bloons 3 (my version) and took place at Grand Monkeopolis, the core of the monkeys. It is the ultimate guardian of Apopalypse's castle and is sent on a mission to destroy the tallest tower in Grand Monkeyopolis. General Info The P.Y.R.E. 07 is sent on a mission to destroy the tallest tower in Grand Monkeyopolis. It is said to be the core of the monkeys and Apopalypse sent him to destroy the monkey's core. This semi-blimp has a fearsome appearance, consisting of a Mk. V with yellow hue, a number 07 on its middle part. And it's horrifying ability, "Death Beam" is used to make this blimp a fear-some entity. As for the 7 monkeys who are reading the news, they saw the semi-blimp can try to deflate it but 6 of them died and the only one left (that's you) that can stop it is YOU. This is a semi-blimp, and it has got somekind of Force Field so don't try deflating it with your normal darts. Non-energy based projectiles are useless against this. Attacks, Parts and their roles The P.Y.R.E. 07's weaponries are really dangerous, they are so devastating that you'll have to be careful and strategic to beat it. Parts are consisted of 4 lasers projectors, 2 missile-launching areas and a bloon spawning "cap". Attacks are listed below: *''Laser Blasts: May choose to shoots big blasts of lasers or a continuous wide beam in a direction. Each big blasts looks like a rectangle that has a size of 2x8 centimeters and deals 3 HP damage upon hit. Thinks this is under-powered? All the laser projectors shoots at the same time and each has an average of 1 second when reloading. After 30 shots, it will use Carpetbombing. And if it chooses for a necromancing attack that shoot a continuous wide beam of laser, you might be doomed. Only '''ONE' projector can shoot it while the others choose the big blasts of lasers as their weaponry. The continuous beam deals 5 HP damage per 0.5 seconds when hit and can even change angle too. After that, it'll use Carpetbombing. *''Carpet-bombing: Three...two...one...'FIRE'! 2 random crosshairs (more often called "Red Targets") will appear on the screen and these things can move. Then it launch 50 missiles from each of it's missile launching area to the Red Targets. These "crosshairs" are actually targets for the missile-launching areas to blasts missiles at. Each deals 2 HP damage, but they are fired very quickly, much like the Spectre. Stay away from these target, hero. Then it'll uses the Death Beam attack. *Death Beam: Now you're really un-lucky. '''SO UN-LUCKY!' The lasers projectors will all shoot continuous beams at a random spot. Then the beams will gradually get stronger and then fires at random directions. This attack can insta-kill you (deals 25 damage) and you can't determine where the beams go. They're random, so you might die even if it didn't fire at random directions before. Then, it'll use Laser Blasts again. Parts' roles Each parts has their own roles. They are: *''Laser Projectors: There are 4 of them and each can shoot a continuous wide beam or big blasts of lasers. If one of them are destroyed (we'll get to that later), then that projector will be malfunctioned and ceased to work properly (they won't attack anymore). Each has 2 HP. *Missile-launching areas: There are 2 of them and each can launch 50 missiles on a random target. They can change targets and just like Laser Projecotrs, if one of them get destroyed, it won't attack anymore. Each has 2 HP. Inactivity Unlike other bosses, this one can sometimes over-heat that it's engine will go crazy and haywire, the entire blimp will stop moving and stop using it's attacks for a while. Also, it'll be forced to shut down it's force force. Then, after 6 seconds, it'll become functional and then resume it's system. Inactivity is caused every 15-25 seconds. However, despite this, it can still fly. (Ask Apopalypse how this thing could fly even it's gone mal-functioned for a while) Dealing Damage The P.Y.R.E. 07 has 5 HP and this is gonna be a LOOOONG (actually, not-so-long) fight since you MUST destroy one of it's parts to kill it. Anyway, the only source of damage is to destroy it's main body. 'BUT': Dealing damage is pretty tricky since: *You'll have to disable the propulsion systems to damage it, but you must wait for it to stay ''inactive, ''since during that time, the force field will shut down. *Then shoot it's propellers only ONCE and after you've done it on both propellers, the blimp will crash onto the ground and lose 1 HP. Tada! Repeat that 4 times and then, well, the blimp will go BOOM!!! Game Over Once you lose, the P.Y.R.E. will destroy the Grand Monkeyopolis and every monkeys will not exist, due to the destruction (except the Monkey Hero). Then the bloons will invade the destroyed city and the Grand Monkeyopolis will become Grand Bloonopolis with the Monkey killed by the Dark Bloons. Game Over. Trivia *You may be wondering about the abbrivation, but it stands for "'PY'romatic '''R'oaming 'E'ntity". *Don't worry, you'll get Free Movement in this fight. *I was about to make this a BTD boss, and Unspoppable Entity the Boss replacing this, but it got scrapped and now this tooks it place (as a Bloons 3 Boss). *The next boss of Bloons 3: ROTA is a bloon-sent M.O.A.B. Mauling Aircraft "Death Assassin". Fun Facts *Challenge: Find the reference. (fine, here's the reference) *Challenge 2: I have a boss idea for this zone, but I replaced it with this. Find out the name of the "scrapped" boss. (Unspoppable Entity, answered by ItsBloonTasty) 13:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Semi-blimps Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Semi-blimps